


(In)Convenience

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, jaspearl - Freeform, oh wait oops spoilers :3ccc, tags might change as this goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Working in a convenient store isn't really all that convenient for Jasper.





	1. Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets enough attention I'll start on another chapter!!

Another boring night shift was something to make Jasper's night a hundred percent better. Yay. Letting out a bitter grumble as she remained sitting on her chair at the counter of the store. Holding onto her phone with one paw, she gently slid her feline-like digit downward as she continued to check her social media while waiting for customers. 

The convenient store she worked at wasn't really... active. At all. Working in Beach City definitely had its downfalls... and the fact that no one would show her how to counterfeit money with her gem? This made life a lot more harder... but a tad more interesting seeing that she had stuff to do. If she weren't working, she'd probably be trying to work off her extra weight she had gained ever since she became mates with Pearl because really, she wasn't doing much but just lazing around. Somewhat odd but... she wanted a new job. Or at least the day shifts and not the night shifts. During the night, she felt much more active. Perhaps she'd just quit her job and forget everything... or maybe she could just steal all the money from the cash register and- no. Pearl would make her return it. So maybe she could just find a new job instead. Perking her head when she noticed her phone showed her a notification, she raised a brow. Oh! It was Pearl! Tapping on the notification rather quickly, she examined the message with her golden eyes.

>Text<  
Pearl: How long is your shift  
>End Text<

Her feline-like fingers cautiously slid over the correct buttons to respond to the text from Pearl.

>Text<  
Pearl: How long is your shift  
Jasper: frm 10  
Jasper: from  
Jasper: this is too small i dont lik this  
Jasper: this  
Jasper: come over and talk to me im lonely  
(Jasper sent a photo)  
Last seen at 8:47PM  
>Text End<

A rather blurry picture had been sent of her paw on the counter but Jasper was relatively proud of herself for sending it. Why? Maybe because she at least tried to take this picture... and maybe Pearl had already seen the message judging by the text below the photo she sent. Was she on her way over? Hopefully so because she didn't want to stay at the store until ten in the night all alone. Ugh. That'd absolutely suck. Plus, she'd probably end up getting hungry and in the process, she would probably raid the store of all of it's food. At least that'd get her fired. Exiting out of her messages, she began to check her medias once again; mostly instagram. Ugh. All of the food pictures were making her hungrier... this was so annoying. Hopefully Pearl brought in snacks. Her head perked when she heard the bell above the store's door jingle.

"Jasper, guess who's here-"

"Pearl!" Dropping her phone, she got off of her chair and rushed over to tackle her mate in a hug. Pressing a tender kiss to Pearl's cheek and rather happily she purred when it had been returned. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're here. I was so bored. I was scrolling through that app thing you showed me, I seen so much food-"

"You're in luck, Jasper. I'm surprised you haven't even took a whiff of them yet. Look. I brought you muffins. Steven and I baked them while you were gone."

"You made muffins with-" Jasper cut herself off. She wasn't going to dare let out her secret out about the fact she adored baking... it seemed too... dainty. Especially for a quartz. Pulling away from Pearl, she took the basket of muffins from her lover and gently pulled the napkin over the top. "Stars... they smell great. I'm surprised I didn't smell them as soon as you came in. I'm just... fuck. I'm so glad you came here.. I was so distracted by you that I just didn't realize anything else. Come over and sit in my lap," she mewed and with that, led her mate behind the counter. Sitting in her chair, she laid the basket of muffins on the counter and took one out, deciding to examine it excitedly.

With a warm smile, Pearl watched Jasper examine the muffins before she sat into her lap. "I wouldn't blame you. Sitting up in a petty place like this for hours upon hours just for a little bit of money is useless." 

"Says the one who can counterfeit money with their gem."

"For the last time, Jasper. I have money stored in my gem. It isn't counterfeit. It's real. Plus, you have to work to pay off for all of the damage you've done to Beach City-"

"From when you were an enemy and not an ally. I understand, Pearl. It's just not fair. I want to work in the day so I'm the night, you and me can do all we want."

"You and I. Do you need lessons on how to speak?"

Grumbling softly, Jasper took a bite from her muffin and she glanced down toward Pearl who had taken out her phone. Her gaze watched the pale gem before she smiled a bit when she noticed the camera had been set up. Swallowing what she had in her mouth, she tried to pull off a sweet look for the picture and thank stars it worked. After Pearl put her phone away, the quartz took a piece of muffin and she held it in front of Pearl. "Try a piece."

"I'm sorry Jasper, I don't eat. You should know that by now."  
"Please? Just try a piece. Just one. A little bit. Even a little lick."  
"Jasper. If I don't have oral sex with you, I am absolutely not putting a muffin in my mouth."  
"Come on... please? I'll... uh-"  
"No means no, I'm sorry."

So much for that. Pouting a bit, Jasper took the muffin and she ate the rest of it before taking another out of the basket. As the two sat up and chatted while basking in each other's presence and having one eat muffins until the basket was empty, Jasper felt sort of... calm. Which was rather soothing... and delightful. Checking the time on her phone, Jasper let out a purr and she gently nudged Pearl. Oh. She had fallen asleep. To even think out of all of the gems in the universe, Pearl was the one to fall asleep. Sitting up and locking the cash register, Jasper put the key onto her claw and she carefully cradled her mate close, placing the basket onto her small slim belly. Exiting the store after turning off all the lights, she locked the door with the keys and dropped them into her pocket. With her free paw finally carrying the basket while holding up Pearl, she began to walk home. Night shifts were... something alright... and maybe with Pearl around, they'd be a whole lot better!


	2. Day Shift

The following morning, Pearl had assisted Jasper in getting ready for work. Obviously, she had been up early enough to answer the phone telling Jasper she had to come in for the day shift; her fellow worker was sick so therefore, the quartz had the day shift all to herself. That meant... no working the night shift! And not to mention that she had the entire weekend off! How exciting. Honestly, neither one of the two could wait till three in the afternoon so Jasper's shift ended and someone else had to go work. 

Pearl waved Jasper goodbye as she went to work before going about her normal chores. Sweeping up the floors, she softly hummed and placed the dirt in a pan before wandering to the garbage can and dumping it in. She continued about her day, tidying up the house. Fixing the bed sheets across the bed, folding up clothes, packing them away, cleaning dishes, and the sort. After she had finished cleaning up the temple, she decided it'd be best to sit down and relax. Perhaps she could play some games on her phone? That sounded fun. Plus, it'd take up some time so hopefully she could sit back for a while and relax! Letting out a content sigh, Pearl exited the loft and went over toward the counter, grabbing her phone. The lanky gem went back to sit down on the couch afterward, smiling warmly at the screensaver she had. Amethyst showed her how to set one up and so after learning how to, she made herself a screensaver with Jasper in it! 

Opening up an app called snapNchat, she rotated the camera toward her face and decided to take a picture of herself. Hitting send, she sent the picture to her beloved mate, Jasper, before flinching when she heard the door open. Ah- Amethyst had returned. With Peridot. Great. Her icy blue eyes focused on the two chatting lovebirds before looking back at her phone and trying to focus on other things. Instead, she decided it would be best to play games. Right? Maybe she could play Sugar Crush? That sounded fun... although it reminded her of Jasper and that being one of her favourite mobile games.

"Ay. Pearl. Wazzup?"

"Crushing these... stupid... candies. I don't even see the point in these games besides to pass time," the pearl muttered quietly, swiping an agile and lanky finger across the smooth screen.

"Ooh. Can I come over and watch? Peridot doesn't have games on her tablet. It sucks. She's just so lame like that-"

"I am not! Amethyst, you're not nice!"

That only resulted in a tiny quarrel between the two, causing Pearl to roll her eyes and sigh. "Both of you. Behave. Go somewhere else and leave me be. I'm done cleaning and i'm taking a break so how about the both of you go... outdoors and play. Like all good little gems."

"We are /not/ little!" The lovebirds shouted in unison, making Pearl laugh.

"Alright. If you say so. Just... go. Alright? I'm trying to pass time."

Amethyst leaned toward Pearl, grinning widely and narrowing her eyes. If Pearl was allowed to tease, she was too, right? Of course! "Why? Is your girlfriend out to work? Are you two gonna have sex when she comes back? Unf, I want to see a gangbang here tonight... or something along those lines. I'd take you and Jasper could take Peridot. Or we could have a foursome- shit, we should! I call shotgun being on top-"

"There are going to be no gangbangs in this house as well as foursomes or anything else! The only things that happen in this house with me and Jasper are between ourselves! Now go! Shoo!" It was quiet obvious that Amethyst had the pearl fluster and Peridot found that hilarious. Amethyst did as well. As the two laughing lovebirds joined each other again, Amethyst grabbed a snack from the fridge, waving it in the air. Ah. Eggs. 

"See ya later, P!" With that, Amethyst and Peridot left the temple before Pearl was all alone once again.

. . . 

>Text<  
Pearl: Jasper, you're off your shift now, right?   
Pearl: Did you get lost? Are you messing with me?  
Pearl: It's 1:30 you should be home now  
>Text End<

Jasper had been thirty minutes late. That wasn't normal. Was she chatting with someone? Was something holding her up? This made Pearl worry more than she should. Glancing outside, she frowned a bit and shook her head. It was nothing. Was it? There was nothing wrong. Was there? As her mind roamed to dark places, she found herself pacing nervously. The pearl placed her phone inside of her gem before getting ready to head outside. She had to see where Jasper was... and what she was up to. Nervously frowning, she opened up the temple door and left, closing the door afterward and heading out to her mate's work area; the convenient store.

As she approached closer to the scene, she slowly blinked. Why were the ambulance around? And why were paramedics around...? With a stretcher? And the police were around as well! Even though they never bothered with any scenes like this, they bothered with this one alright. That only concerned Pearl even more. What was going on? Rushing forward to the scene, Pearl let out a grunt when she had been held back by an officer. Her icy blue eyes narrowed at the human and she curled her lip into a scowl.

"Unhand me right now. I am a Crystal Gem and I have protected your kind for many years. Let me go. I need to see what's going on! I have plenty more rights than you and not to mention that I am a trained swordsman!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but authorized personnel are allowed to investigate this scene only."

"I didn't protect your species for no reason! Let me-" she trailed off when she noticed a figure on the stretcher being carried by the paramedics. Slowly, she blinked and tried to distinguish the figure on the stretcher.

Jasper. It was her wife being carried on that stretcher.


	3. Unsupportive Sibling(s)

After Pearl had got onto the ambulance with her lover, she had been sitting in the dark waiting room of the hospital for ages. Her phone remained in her shaky hands before she sighed, staring blankly at the screen. Deciding to open up messenger, she started a group chat with her two siblings. It wasn't always that she talked to the two but when she did, it was mostly because she had problems or needed help. The two other pearls were honestly the same. Her siblings weren't really... supportive. Or one of them, at least. Blue was the one to always judge, no matter what. Yellow, on the other hand, seemed more understanding and sympathetic.... but overall, the two cared for their sister. Just not their sister's lover, Jasper. It was somewhat surprising to see the two be so opposite and have different personalities from their looks; Blue looked a quiet pearl who would support her sister as where Yellow looked like a snarky one and would dis on her sister. At the moment, Pearl wasn't focused on their odd personalities. She just focused on her phone. She hadn't even been thinking about where Blue had absolutely despised Jasper as where Yellow wasn't too fond of her.

>Text<  
Group chat started at 10:36. Pearl added Yellow and Blue.  
Pearl: I need help. I'm at the hospital. Can you come see me? I need comfort.   
Seen by Yellow at 10:40  
Yellow: ok we will b there just let blue finish her game ha ha   
Yellow: wich hospital u at  
Pearl: The only one in Beach City.   
Yellow: whrs that  
Pearl: Ask Blue.  
Yellow: ok see u thn  
>Text End<

Ugh. Her sister's grammar bothered her so bad. To even think anyone could spell so bad? And not use their punctuation? Lazily spelling words? At least it somewhat made Pearl advert her mind onto something more worrisome. Letting out a small sigh, however, she had went back to worrying about Jasper. It felt like forever since she seen her... and to think the poor thing had gotten shot? Who would try such a thing? And who would start a /robbery/ in the middle of the day? That was just... stupid! Staring at her phone a bit longer, she eventually turned it off and decided to store the device in her gem. Afterward, she laid back in the chair she had been sitting in, closing her eyes and trying to rest. It wasn't all the time that she tried to sleep but when she did? Something major was probably going on in her life.. or she was probably with Jasper. But right now, the first option was taking a toll on her.

...

"Where is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh- there she is," a light nasally voice spoke up a bit more, rushing forward toward Pearl with a small frown. Yellow had obviously been worried about her sister unlike Blue who seemed more... stoic. Maybe the blue pearl was worried but just not showing it?

Rousing at the voices, Pearl's dull blue eyes fluttered open and she let out a shaky whimper before her gaze settled on her siblings. There they were. Getting up from the chair, Pearl stumbled forward and tackled Yellow into a hug. Hiding her face in her sister's neck, she began to cry for the millionth time of the day. 

"Pearl- oh my stars, what's wrong? Why are you crying? And at the hospital- oh. Stars... Jasper. It's Jasper, isn't it?"

Pearl nodded and sobbed uncontrollably, tightly gripping at Yellow's shirt. "S-She got shot! Someone broke into the store she worked at and- she- she was shot!" She cried into her sister's neck pitifully, sniffling and whimpering. The soothing strokes of Yellow's hand on her back and Blue's hand in her hair were nice but she didn't say anything about it.

"It's about time for her to die, anyway. When's the funeral?" Blue asked softly, causing Yellow to give her a glare. As much as the two hated Jasper, Yellow was never the one to talk about the quartz where her lover was. Yellow was a backbiter unlike Blue. "I can help spread the news that she's dead. I can also attend her funeral if it'd make you happy. Who knows, maybe you might get a much better girlfriend when she's gone." To even hear Blue's soft voice talking about death was rather... odd. Such a soft and quiet gem, too! But she couldn't help but despise the quartz after the stunt she had pulled on Pearl one time... ugh. She didn't even want to think about it. "I can prepare things and send out invitations,"

"Yellow. It's not a fucking party- Jasper is dying."  
"I'm excited. Aren't you?"  
"No!" Yellow tried her best to hide how much she absolutely despised Jasper. There was just something about the quartz that always threw her off and it was so annoying! She couldn't put her finger on what threw her off about Jasper, though. Sighing, she continued to comfort her sister before her head perked when she heard a voice. Turning around, she noticed a familiar face. Ah. The mother of Pearl's training partner. 

Doctor Maheswaran stood tall with a clipboard in her hands, glancing toward Pearl. She didn't necessarily recognize the other two gems so instead of talking to them, she decided to talk to Pearl. "Jasper is in recovery and we managed to remove the bullet from her chest. She's lucky she has tough skin, Pearl. The bullet would've pierced her heart if she didn't have tough skin. It didn't manage to get all the way in but there was a lot of bleeding so she has to stay in the hospital to be monitored. I don't think she's strong enough to work out your... gem magic yet. Whatever you gems do to heal, at least," the doctor commented, reviewing the information on the clipboard one last time before gesturing the sobbing gem forward. "You're allowed to come and see her but if anything in her room goes wrong, ring the buzzer beside her bed. Her room is number... five-b. And please, for the love of god, don't touch any of the equipment," and with that the doctor was gone.

Pearl had completely pulled away from her siblings, glaring at them rather ferociously. "You two are no help. I don't even know what Jasper did wrong to the both of you for you to both think awfully of her. Especially you," she pointed a finger at Blue. Storming away from the two, she had finally decided to go search for the room Jasper was in, not wanting to stick around her siblings anymore. Why would they hate her so much? And most of all why did Blue seem so... excited? Her mind, muddled full of thoughts, was distracting her from entering the room Jasper was in. But scrapping the thoughts in her head, she finally entered and closed the door behind herself. In the room was the only gem... the only being... the only Jasper. Sitting in a small chair by her lover's bedside, she stuck close to her and reached out to hold onto Jasper's paw. 

"Oh... Jasper... I love you," she managed to choke out before laying her head on her lover. Closing her wet eyes, she settled down and sighed. Maybe she would... fall asleep. So she did and she rested beside her lover. Quietly upset and content, the pearl remained asleep as well as Jasper. Maybe the next day would bring good fortune...


End file.
